


Alexei (NSFW Headcanons)

by EarlGreyWardens



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyWardens/pseuds/EarlGreyWardens
Summary: Headcanons of the NSFW variety (alphabet challenge), featuring everyone's favorite Russian cinnamon roll.





	1. A - E

**Author's Note:**

> Because Alexei being alive and happy is my kink.
> 
> Takes place roughly a year after the events of season 3, on the basis that Alexei was wearing a bullet-proof vest and escaped with Hopper and the gang. Maybe you're a friend of Murray's. Maybe you work for Hop. Whatever the case, you've offered Alexei your spare room until he obtains his citizenship and is able to find his own place. Shenanigans inevitably ensue. Lucky you, right?

**A(ftercare)**

  * Quite possibly his favorite thing in the world.
  * The stillness after sex leaves him in a blissful daze. He stares blearily up at the ceiling while he catches his breath, like he's momentarily forgotten where he is.
  * The grin that takes up the entire width of his face once he comes to is infectious.
  * When he senses you're about to get up, he rolls over on his side and reaches for you, pulling you in by the waist until your bodies become a tangled mess of limbs and damp sheets.
  * He buries his face in your neck and murmurs something playful in Russian, repeating it for you in English: _"No escape."_
  * His glasses are on the bedside table, but he's in no hurry to reach for them. His hands act as his eyes, tracing the shape of your body from your inner thigh to the outer curve of your ass, pausing at the dip in your back.
  * He's only rocking a semi at this point, but he still instinctively moves against your hips with a lazy thrust and a soft, low groan.
  * He glides his hand up the length of your back and slips it between your bodies, casually kneading your breast before reaching up to cup your face.
  * Alexei's eyes are dark, narrow slits in the dim light, but there's an undeniable warmth in his gaze as he soaks in the sight of you.
  * His fingers bury in the hair at the nape of your neck while his thumb rests under your chin, tilting your lips up for what feels like an eternity of slow, languid kisses.
  * He'll gladly lose himself in you over and over again.

**B(ody) Preferences**

  * Tummy worship!
  * Alexei loves everything about your body, but he gets especially enthusiastic about your belly.
  * He loves to snuggle on the couch with his face pressed to your midsection like a pillow, peppering it with kisses as soon as your show cuts to a commercial break.
  * He'll often reach over in his sleep and rest his hand there, tracing light, nonsensical patterns over your soft skin.
  * When it comes to his own body, you get the feeling he's definitely proud of his arms.
  * He keeps a set of weights under his bed, and you may have caught him flexing in the mirror on more than one occasion.
  * He's also very self-aware of his own adorability and knows how to use that unassuming face to his advantage.

**C(um)**

  * The first time you made him come, it was through the fabric of his pants.
  * He was clearly embarrassed, babbling semi-coherent apologies in broken English.
  * It all happened so fast. One minute you were riding him dry with a steady, tentative rock of your hips, and before either of you had a chance to pick up the pace -- _fin._
  * He was visibly frustrated with himself, but all of his shame seemed to vanish when you reached past his zipper and dragged your fingers along his slick cock.
  * His breath hitched, and the heady look in his eyes when you lifted your fingers to lick them clean was all the incentive you needed.
  * He grabbed you by the wrist and dove for your lips, his soft whimper muffled against your mouth as he tasted himself on your tongue.
  * Now that you're established, he loves pulling out and spilling himself all over your body. He says you're the most beautiful canvas he's ever seen.

**D(irty) Secrets**

  * There was that one time your bullet vibrator mysteriously ended up in his room.
  * He was pretty good at playing innocent, but you could see the stifled panic behind his blank expression.
  * Whenever you tease him about it, he feigns ignorance and makes out like he doesn't understand what you're saying.
  * <strike>But you both know, and it's cool.</strike>

**E(xperience)**

  * While you're not sure how many partners Alexei's had, you can definitely rule out being his first.
  * Though it may have been quite some time, judging by how desperate his body was for that initial release.
  * Once the walls between you dissolved, you found yourself caught off guard by just how sexually confident he was.
  * The way he smacks your ass without hesitation when he passes you in the hallway.
  * How readily he reaches for your hand and draws you in for a kiss in public.
  * He listens intently to your body, breaking your pleasure down to a fine science with every fuck.
  * Every time with Alexei is better than the night before. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. F - J

**F(avorite) Position**

  * Moods vary, and Alexei's usually happy to follow your lead, but what really gets him off is watching you ride him.
  * He loves feeling the flesh of your hips give way beneath his fingers as you position yourself above him.
  * The way your lips fall open as you lower yourself down on the head of his cock, taking every inch of him in a torturously slow descent.
  * Feeling your palms splayed out on his chest as you rock back and forth, coaxing him rougher and deeper with every thrust.
  * The glasses stay on so he can take in the show, tracing the outline of your figure with eager hands.
  * When he senses you're close, he slides his thumb between your legs and rubs rhythmic circles against your swollen clit, urging you to come with him.
  * He loves feeling the weight of you when you collapse on top of him afterwards.
  * Wrapping his arms around you and bending forward for a kiss, reveling in the sound of your breathlessness.

**G(rooming)**

  * His hair grows fast and unruly, so he doesn't see the point in regularly manscaping below the waist.
  * Maybe a quick trim once a month with an electric razor, but it's not very high on his list of priorities.
  * He cares just as little about what's going on in your pants.
  * When it comes to facial hair, he likes to shave once every other day. He might flaunt a little stubble on his jaw occasionally, but he tends to keep his baby face nice and smooth.
  * Might also be worth noting that his chest, back and shoulders are virtually hairless.
  * Though he does have a pretty cute thatch of curls that start in his pubic area and creep up and around his navel.

**H(umor):**

  * Alexei often wears his emotions on the surface. The laughter flows pretty freely when he's having a good time. Sex is no exception.
  * He's not much of a practical joker in the bedroom, but he has a way of lightening the mood when it suits him.
  * It'll start as a low rumble in his chest when your kissing turns playful; the promise of a laugh lifting the corners of his mouth.
  * He makes the softest, sweetest sounds, inhaling sharply when you nip at his neck with your teeth.
  * He'll flip you over in retaliation, laughing at first in victory, then in surprise when you turn the tables on him and pin him beneath your thighs.
  * He knows you love to wrestle just as much as he does, which could be considered a blessing or a curse.
  * He's usually the instigator, but he's also more ticklish than you, so he has to act fast if he plans to tackle you to the bed.
  * If he catches an opportunity to sneak up behind you, he'll lift you into his arms like a princess and attack your belly with raspberries while you kick and squeal.
  * His own laughter eventually weakens his grip and you both end up tumbling to the floor in a heap of giggles.

**I(ntimacy)**

  * Might as well be his middle name.
  * If he's in your vicinity, you can count on him touching you in some way.
  * Maybe it's because he went without it for so long, but it's like there's a burning in his fingers that can only be soothed by physical contact.
  * If you're sharing the couch, he'll wrap his arm around your shoulders and pull you close for a cuddle session until you both fall asleep.
  * When you're out together running errands, he'll lace his fingers through yours and bring the back of your hand to his lips for a chaste kiss.
  * Alexei likes to come up behind you when you're busy with a task and snake his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder to get a closer look at what you're up to.
  * He pants his adoration against your skin when he's lost between your legs, the clarity of your name punctuated through softly spoken Russian.
  * Every feather-light touch reminding you that he loves you -- and reminding _him_ that you're here, you're both safe, and you're not going anywhere.

**J(ack)-off**

  * Turns out, spending nearly two years underground in a top secret military base left little time for self-love.
  * Being under constant surveillance didn't do much to put him in the mood either, considering who was watching.
  * Alexei was used to relieving himself only when he had to. What used to be a pleasurable pastime had been reduced to an artless chore.
  * He didn't even realize how much he'd missed the perks of privacy until the weeks following his kidnapping-turned-salvation.
  * Moving in with you only seemed to fan the fire, though you didn't know it at the time.
  * Before you confessed your feelings for each other, he'd typically spend an extra 20 minutes in the shower, imagining your mouth around his cock until he'd brace against the tiles and spill all over his hand.
  * On nights when he has the place to himself, he likes to take his time. Record on, fly down, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as he edges himself for a solid hour or so.
  * When he finally throws his head back over the arm of the couch and allows himself to come, he's thinking of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop me some feedback if you like what I'm doing or think my headcanons are shit. Either way, I'll have chapter 3 up as soon as I can. (:

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended; all rights go to their respective owners and creators.


End file.
